


Conjures Me Wings

by Cluegirl



Series: HP Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl





	1. In the Office of Werewolf Registration

"It isn't right."  
"No."  
"They have no right to do this! You haven't hurt anyone, ever!"  
"Harry, they can't know-"  
"No! Stop excusing it! You're a hero, Remus! They need you to win this war for them! That means they don't get the right to treat you like a criminal just because you've got a goddamn disease!"  
"Will you keep your voice down? Do you want someone to hear us in here?"  
"I'm not ashamed of you!"  
"Not even if Fudge walked in here and saw me bending you over this desk with my... cock! Up your... arse?"  
"Ohgod. That -- that might not be -- Ahyes! Such a bad idea. If they want me, then they'd best know not to f-f-fuck, Remus! Fuck with you, oh God, I'm coming!"  
"Ngrrrrrr...!"  
"Hello? Who's in there -- HARRY POTTER?!"  
"Heh. Er. Hi Perce. How's it hanging? Met my mate, Lupin?"  
"...Shite."


	2. Cross that bridge when we come to it.

Harry yelped, dropping the shovel when Remus slammed the gate. "Remus! You're early!" He hurried across the lawn with all the subtlety of an elephant in the parlour.

"Shop was out of mallow root. What are you digging, Harry?"

"Nothing. New garden bed. Onions, I thought," Harry took his arm to steer him toward the kitchen door.

Remus smelled blood, and planted his heels. "Harry. Onions don't have to be planted four feet deep. That looks like a-"

Harry kissed him, and Remus tasted guilt and fear and trip-hammered adrenaline on his desperate breath. "Harry," he evaded another kiss, "Who is it?" 

Harry muttered against his neck, face scorching and hands clenched. Remus's heart leapt to hear. He didn't ask how she had found Harry, how the Death Eater had met her end, or who else might know. He only bent and picked up the shovel with a grim smile.


	3. tidings of comfort and joy.

"There. See it?"

"That one there?"

"With the fairy lights." 

"Oh right. There's Sirius's motorcycle around the garden shed… it's bigger than I expected. The house, I mean. Are… are they all inside?"

"Yeah. Look. Here comes Peter."

"That ruddy bastard! He's going right in!"

"I know. He was invited -- remember when we are, and just… just stay here with me, all right Harry? Don't make me regret this."

"I won't, I won't. I know better than to change anything, it's just… I can't believe you're really not there -- I mean they're all in there together, and even fucking Pettigrew's there, and it's Christmas fucking DAY, and-"

"Shh. It was a long time ago."

"It's right now!"

"Shh."

"Where… where were you today then, if you weren't invited to be here?"

"I'm here, Harry. I'm with you. That's all that matters to me."


End file.
